


Coffee Stains

by shieroell029



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Moving In Together, Reylo - Freeform, Roux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: A chance encounter for two people.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Coffee Stains

Ben cannot get the girl out of his head, it has been what, less than 12 hours, but he still remembers her sweet flower smell mixed with the smell of coffee that she spilled on both of them, when her face scrunches, it was so adorable. Too bad he got distracted by her beauty that he forgot to ask for her name, he doesn't even know if she lives in that apartment building. 

Ben lightly bumped his head on his work table and let out a frustrated groan. He was a complete idiot. 

A knock on his door suddenly pulled him out of his misery, Ben looked up to see the ginger raising his eyebrow at him, no doubt questioning his current pathetic display. 

“You look… tired, anything happened last night Solo?”, the ginger then closed the office door and planted himself in one of the chairs in front of his friend and boss. 

“Oh! It's nothing, I just… you don’t need to know that”, Ben put his forehead against his table and just stayed there while continuing his conversation with Hux. 

“How about you, what are you doing here, problem with work or any problem with Rose’s move to your apartment?”

“No, not really, Millicent is still a bit of a bother though, she keeps clinging onto Rose and takes a while to get things done”. 

“Cats gonna cat, I guess, Sorry had to leave early, morning meetings are hell”.

“Not a problem, Rose’s former roommate dropped by to help after her work”. 

“Everything seems to be going well, so why are you here?”

“Well, Rose wanted to make a special dinner tonight as a thank you for your help”

“I’m not sure if I want to go anywhere right now”.

“You sure?”. With Ben’s head still against his table, he had not seen the evil smirk that has been forming on the face of his friend since the start of their conversation. “Too bad, Rose invited Rey too”. The only response he got from the taller man was a grunt of annoyance, Armitage, knew Ben was an introvert, and hates to meet people, but with his position in the company though, he had learned to swallow that particular trait when needed and ‘this’ was not needed. 

“We kinda felt bad for Rey”, the ginger started and rested his chin to his fist before he continued, “Poor girl, she was gonna bring us coffee last night but she accidentally bumped into someone in front of the building, she was covered in coffee when she got to our apartment”. 

Ben suddenly sat up straight from his miserable position, that finally got his attention, Hux was not in anyway a bit surprised at his reaction. 

“Rey didn’t get the guy’s name in her panic, she said the guy seems nice, didn’t badger her for the coffee stain on his shirt.” 

It didn’t took Ben too long to change his mind, “Well, I’d hate to disappoint Rose, fine I’ll go”

Hux stood from up from where he sat, “I’ll go and text Rose that you’ll be coming tonight, Oh I’ll tell Rey to add another coffee later”. All according to plan. 

Rey, cute name for a cute girl, Ben cannot wait to meet her again. 


End file.
